Only
by yellow 14
Summary: A response to The new femmslash challenge set by Scarlet Sparkle. It's only...


Disclaimer: I am as good as JK. But only in my dreams. Sadly, in the real world, she is superior. Clearly I don't own.

AN: This is my response to the new femslash challenge by Scarlet Sparkle. Enjoy.

She's only a mudblood.

Narcissa Black normally didn't pay much attention to the sortings, but there was something about the young redhead Lily Evans that caught her eye. It was probably the vivid red hair, yes that was it. Although the girl wasn't a Weasley, she had red hair that was the right shade of red to be one. But as Narcissa soon learned that the girl was nothing more than a mudblood.

It's only an observation

Lily Evans was certainly a very beautiful girl, there was no denying that. Her thick red hair made her stand out and those vivid green eyes could catch the attention of anyone. So when Lily's eyes drew Narcissa, it wasn't like it MEANT anything? Right? Because Narcissa was a Black and Black's are good little purebloods that could never be gay. And even if the occasional aberration into homosexuality were to exist in the Black family tree, it CERTAINLY wouldn't be with a MUDBLOOD.

It was only a random act of kindness

Lily managed to get herself lost in the Slytherin dungeons on her first week and it was Narcissa who found her. Normally, to be a Gryffindor and be caught in the Slytherin dungeons alone is the last place any first year would want to be caught in. And Narcissa is normally one of the more dangerous Slytherin's to be caught by. But Narcissa takes pity on the girl and leads her out to the grand staircase.

It was just an act of kindness because I was in a good mood. Narcissa tells herself. That's all it was. If I wasn't feeling so generous, I'd have cursed her pretty nose off her face that's what she tells herself. For some reason, she can't bring herself to think about cursing Lily's dangerous green eyes.

It was only a kiss

Narcissa's marriage is a stable one, to a pure blood of her fathers choosing. Straight out of Hogwarts and into the marital home. As a Black SHOULD behave.

For the first four years, Narcissa tries to live up to the Black ideal. But there's a problem. Or rather, two problems. Firstly, Lucius has a low sperm count and that reduces the chances of conception drastically. Then there was the second issue. Lucius simply didn't make her feel sexually aroused or satisfied and as a result, they didn't make love often.

She ran into Lily at Hogsmeade. The girl was on her own as she tried to evade James Potter and Narcissa was roped into helping her hide. After James had gone, Lily recognised Narcissa and gave her an unexpected kiss on the lips.

As the younger girl bounced away, Narcissa stood there tasting the kiss in quiet contemplation. When she met up with Lucius later that day, she was still thinking about it.

It's only an experiment.

Narcissa lay on the bed, running her fingers through Lily's wonderful red hair. The warmth of Lily's body against hers was comforting in a way that Lucius's never was.

Perhaps it was something to do with the her body shape, or maybe it was because Lily was able to arouse Narcissa in a way she didn't feel with Lucius, but despite promising herself that she would end the affair, she just kept coming back. One skinny young witch, barely sixteen years old and she could make Narcissa scream in a way that Lucius never had.

It wasn't the first affair that had happened in the Malfoy marriage. Narcissa had caught Lucius having an affair with his some half-blood witch. But it was the first time that Narcissa had strayed. And certainly the first time she had dated another woman.

But it was only an experiment. Only to see what it was like. But why did the thought of ending it scare her so?

It was only love

Draco was five years old and with his father when Narcissa finally visited Godric's Hollow, to the place where Lily's house had stood. This is where she'd died.

It hadn't been until after Lily's death that Narcissa finally admitted to herself how she felt about Lily. But by then, it was too late. Wiping a tear away from her cheek, she turned and apparated home. And although she would never admit it, Narcissa dreamed of a time when she would be reunited with Lily once more.


End file.
